blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long/Quotes
Battle Quotes * Burning Soul! (distortion dialogue) * Can you take this! Well? Bye! (distortion dialogue) * Don't touch me! (Reject Guard) Assist Quotes * "Ruby!" (when calling on Ruby Rose for a partner skill) * "Let's go, Ruby!" (when calling on Ruby Rose for a partner skill) * "Weiss!" (when calling on Weiss Schnee for a partner skill) * "Help me out, Weiss!" (when calling on Weiss Schnee for a partner skill) * "Blake!" (when calling on Blake Belladonna for a partner skill) * "Come on, Blake!" (when calling on Blake Belladonna for a partner skill) * "Neo!" (when calling on Neo Politan for a partner skill) * "Neo Politan!" (when calling on Neo Politan for a partner skill) * "Let's go!" (when calling on a non-''RWBY'' character for a partner skill) * "Come on!" (when calling on a non-''RWBY'' character for a partner skill) Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: Let's start with a warning shot. :Yang: Alright, let's take them head on! Iron Tager :Yang: Let's do this! So, the way I see it, we just both do whatever we want. :Tager: So much of coming up with a strategy. Azrael :Yang: This is starting to look like a party. :Azrael: Now, let the feast begin. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Would you mind doing out of the way for us...? :Yang: Yeah, I think they would mind. Let's do this, Celica! Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: We got no choice. Time to bust on through! : Yang: I like that plan! Count me in! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: W-What's with this bucket?! :Yang: Oooh! You know, it actually kind of suits you. Chie Satonaka :Chie: Your punches are strong, Yang. But I think my kicks might be stronger. :Yang: Oho, then let's see which of us can dish out more damage. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: In a fight, the first to flinch loses. Time to get fired up! '' :Yang: ''Guess that means I won't lose! This will be easy. Akihiko Sanada :Yang: Akihiko, that look really works for you. :Akihiko: Oh, you think? I only chose it because it's easy to move in. Labrys : Yang: Once you challenge me, I don't back down! : Labrys: Hey, don't go too hard on 'em... Yang-chan? ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''You have potential, young lady. Try not to be blown away by my power. :Yang: Instead of worrying about that, maybe you should worry about our enemies. They look pretty tough. Carmine Prime :Carmine: Why am I stuck with someone like you? '' :Yang: ''Once this fight's over, I'll take you on too. Now come on, let's go. Mika Returna :Mika: Ha! A couple of fools who don't know any better. :Yang: Then we better get to punching. Get ready, Mika. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Yang: ''Well Ruby, are you having fun yet? :Ruby: Of course! I get to fight with you. Weiss Schnee :Weiss: Yang, calmly let's accomplish this... '''calmly'.'' :Yang: Calmly is so boring. Check this out! Blake Belladonna :Blake: Our opponents don't look easy, Yang. :Yang: They will once I smash them to pieces. Neo Politan :Yang: Alright, let’s call this a temporary truce. Watch my back. :Neo: ............ Team RWBY (if Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake are involved in the match) :Ruby: Hello~!! ♪ How's everyone doing? :Blake: Team RWBY is back. :Yang: All right, let's make this a good one! :Weiss: Then I'll count us down. Three... two... one... :All: FIGHT! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Yang: No holds barred! I'm cranking up to 11! :Akatsuki: Then I shall follow in kind! Generic * I'll hit you with everything I've got. * I think you picked the fight with a wrong girl. * Okay. Let's see who's stronger! * This looks like it could be fun! * Pffft, these guys? I can handle them on my own. Stand back. * I'll take this one, you'll take that one. Deal? Victory Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Yang: *giggle* Sorry, was that a little too much? :Noel: Uh... that seems like a little MORE than a little. Iron Tager :Yang: Yeah! See, no problem. :Tager: Wrong. There was a problem and we solved it. Azrael :Azrael: Stand up, I still haven't had enough. '' :Yang: ''What, no after party? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Yang: And down go the roadblocks! Make way for US. :Celica: I'm sorry, but we can't afford to stand still. Naoto Kurogane : Yang: Hah! Just as we planned! : Naoto K.: Uh... Did that really count as a plan? Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yang: Why don't you strike a pose with a bucket? :Yosuke: No way! How would I do that?! Chie Satonaka :Yang: *Whew!* Way to go, Chie! :Chie: You too! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: That was weak. Is that all? :Yang: Shouldn't take us seriously. Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: What can you trust if not your fists? :Yang: My teammates. :Akihiko: Haha! That's right. Same here. Labrys : Yang: Er... Ahaha... Sorry about that. : Labrys: Yeah, but we're all good now, right? ...No? ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''No enemy can't stand before me! :Yang: Um, excuse me? You mean us, right? Carmine Prime :Yang: Too bad!♪ So close though. :Carmine: Quit trying to look cool! Mika Returna :Mika: Hooray hooray! I'm the best! ♪ :Yang: *sigh* You're hopeless. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Yang: ''An easy win, whoo-hoo! :Ruby: Yay! Weiss Schnee :Yang: See, that worked out. :Weiss: Well!... I guess it did! Blake Belladonna :Blake: I'll never let you defeat me. :Yang: You're so stiff, Blake. Neo Politan :Neo: ............ :Yang: Knowing how good you are makes me like you even less... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Yang: Wow! Talk about electrifying! :Akatsuki: Perhaps my voltage was too high. Generic * Woohooo! * Ohhhh Ruby! ♪ Your big sis's won! * Well, I guess that wasn't so bad. * Awww yeah! We're pretty awesome! (with random partner) * Awww, done already? That's no fun. (Astral Heat win) Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: Uh, er... Thank you for your assistance. I look forward to working with you in the next battle. :Yang: Don't sweat it! I couldn't just leave you hanging, could I? Iron Tager :Yang: Now that I'm all warmed up, let's hurry along to the next fight! :Tager: Hold on. Before we go, we must review our strategy. Even a thousand lives wouldn't be enough to save me from your recklessness. Azrael :Yang: Chumps like these aren't gonna light a fire inside me. :Azrael: Oho... then how about we set that smolder ablaze!! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Yang: It's great that you're nice to your enemies and all, but sometimes you just gotta do things the hard way. :Celica: No... There's always a way to talk things out. I'm sure of it! I want to keep everyone safe until we find out how to do that. Naoto Kurogane : Yang: You'll drive yourself crazy trying to plan for every little thing. Act first, think later! That's my planning style! : Naoto K.: That's just being reckless... Then again, I may actually prefer your style to the alternative. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yang: I didn't know what to a expect at first, but you're pretty good. Especially... that cute Persona! :Yosuke: Heh heh... Cute, huh --Hey, enough about Jiraiya, what about me!? Chie Satonaka :Chie: Aaah! Now that was some good, refreshing exercise. ...Hm? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh right, I was competing with Yang-chan! :Yang: Well, that was short lived. I'm still in the mood to fight, though. There's gotta be another opponent or two around here somewhere. Kanji Tatsumi :Yang: Oof, yikes. you really chose the wrong opponents. But I guess you did alright, all things considered. :Kanji: If you can work up the guts, we're always ready for a rematch! We'll take you head on! Akihiko Sanada :Yang: I guess that was kind of fun. But it's not a game, so I can't afford to give anything less than my all. :Akihiko: Looks to me like you really do value your training. It shows in battle, too. Your reads were really sharp. Labrys : Yang: Wow, Labrys, the way you fight is so wild! And the whole robot thing you've goin' on is super cute, too. You're awesome! : Labrys: Huh? I'm not sure if you're jokin' or not, but... Thanks. That makes me kinda happy. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Gwaahahahaha! Now THIS is a battlefield! An encounter with a powerful foe never fails to excite me. :Yang: Well, I'm glad YOU'RE happy, at least. But geez, you could've given me some room to show off a little. Carmine Prime :Carmine: Weak! You're too weak! If I were as weak as you, I'd want to di--OW! The hell was that for!? :Yang: Sorry, my hand slipped. Now come on, I'm your next opponent. Once I'm done with you, you'll REALLY want to die. Mika Returna :Mika: The first deployment of the army of beauties -- the Mika Militia -- was a success! P;ease, please, hold your applause! And what's our secret? Our Infinite Worth EXS! :Yang: ...I can't use EXS, and I'm not a member of the Mika Militia. Though to be fair, it sounds kind of fun. We have to change the name to something cooler, though. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Hah! When my big sis and I team up, we're invincible! Hey, think we should team up with Weiss and Blake next time? :Yang: That's a great idea! C'mon, lets go find them! Weiss Schnee :Weiss: Yang, you can't push yourself so hard. We managed to scrape out of victory this time, but remember: a defeat for us is a defeat for our team. :Yang: I know, I know. But, hey! Another day, another victory for Team RWBY! Blake Belladonna :Yang: Gotta admit, taking us on took some guts. But charging in without thinking was a good way to lose. :Blake: But don't feel down about it. A little experience will go a long way to making you stronger. No one is born strong, human or Faunus. Neo Politan :Yang: I don't know how you did it but you managed to impress me. That'll make defeating you in the future all the sweeter. :Neo: ...... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Gauntlets with a revolving magazine... So you fire at your enemies while you punch them? I...would hesitate to call that sane. :Yang: You know you've got an engine inside your stomach, right? It doesn't matter how sane it is, as long as it's cool. Generic Category:Quotes